


Horny for leather

by fanficshiddles



Series: Master Loki [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fingering, Glove Kink, Grinding, Inspection, Leather Kink, Leather gloves, Loki - Freeform, Master Loki, Praise Kink, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, devoted, grinding on thigh, kissing boots, thigh kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: OFC gets off by riding Loki's leather clad thigh!





	Horny for leather

When Loki walked into his chambers, he looked down and smiled broadly.

His lovely pet was kneeling there, naked with only his collar on, waiting for him as always. So loyal and dedicated to him.

He reached out to pet the top of her head, smirking as she closed her eyes and revelled in his touch. ‘Hello, pet. It is always such a delight coming back to find you here, waiting for me. So submissive and willing.’ He purred and slid his hand down to hold her chin, tilting her head upwards so he could see her eyes.

She looked up at her master with such devotion, Loki knew he would never find another like her. He was pretty certain the she would even die for him if it was necessary. That’s why she was so special to him, and she was all _his_.

‘Did you do your chores while I was gone?’ He asked, his thumb brushing across her lower lip.

‘Yes, Master.’ She said quietly, not looking away from his eyes.

‘Good girl. Now, inspection time.’ Loki saw her eyes light up.

He let go of her chin and motioned to her spot. Where she scurried over to on her hands and knees and got into position. Head pressed down to the furry rug, ass up in the air, legs parted open enough for him to gain access and hands behind her back.

‘Mmm. Such a good girl. Especially wet for me today. Have you been thinking about me, pet?’ As Loki spoke he slid his fingers through her folds. ‘Were you thinking about my return, my fingers touching you in such an intimate way? Checking to see if you’ve been a _good_ girl or a _bad_ girl.’

His voice sent tremors all through her body, it was so deliciously sinful. She could come just from listening to him. But with his devilish fingers teasing her at the same time, she couldn’t get her mind to focus properly.

‘Answer me, pet. Or I will get the flogger.’ He said in warning, his voice dropping an octave or two.

‘I am always thinking about you, Master. Every second of every day.’ She whined, struggling to keep her body still as his thumb slid across her clit.

‘And what do you think about me doing? What has today’s little fantasy been?’ Loki coaxed an answer out of her by rubbing her clit in soft circles while a finger dipped very slightly into her, only to stop in his tracks, teasing her.

‘While I was… While I was cleaning your helmet… I kept thinking about your armour, Master.’ She let out a squeak as he suddenly thrust two fingers deep into her, his thumb pressing down on her clit at the same time.

‘Continue.’ Loki demanded as he was leaning over her.

‘How… How powerful you are, but how much more powerful you look with all the…’ She was momentarily distracted as he twisted his fingers inside of her, curling and dragging across her g spot in such a cruel move that had her whimpering as she tried to keep herself together.

Panting, she continued. Even with Loki’s dexterous fingers wreaking havoc inside of her body. ‘With all of the leather and metal on you, Master… Oh gods. Please, Master. I’ll do anything, please let me come.’ She cried out.

Her cheek and knees were hurting a little from the pressure of being pressed down on the floor, even with the rug underneath her.

‘Oh how I do love to hear you beg, darling. And I also love to see you writhing in pleasure when you come. But, I think I prefer to have you begging…’ His voice was full of mischief, she knew she wasn’t going to get release easily.

She let out a sob, unable to do anything but endure Loki’s torture that she knew would be near endless. His fingers continued to graze across her g spot, as his thumb circled her clit in the same rhythm.

He suddenly stopped and stood up straight, she wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

She waited and listened, she could hear Loki walking around and then he stopped behind her. Her body jerked slightly when she felt the tip of his boot press against her cunt. He used his boot to rub against her for a moment, then he grabbed her wrists and pulled her upwards onto her knees.

Her mind was slightly hazy while he used rope to tie her wrists together at the small of her back. When Loki moved round to stand on front of her, her eyes focused on his hands and her eyes widened. He had put on a pair of leather gloves to go with his armour.

Loki reached out and caressed her cheek. She basked in the feeling of the leather against her skin.

‘I had no idea that you had such a thing for leather, pet. We have lots of fun to catch up with now.’ He purred, his hand moved down to her breasts and he lightly rubbed his thumb across a hardened nipple.

He stood up straight on front of her and stepped backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. He sat down, legs splayed open as always.

‘You will come, little one. But you are only allowed to rut against my thigh, like the little hungry orgasm whore that you are.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he patted his leather clad thigh.

She felt her heart thumping against her chest as she struggled up to her feet and walked over to him with shaky legs. Loki grabbed her hips in his hands and guided her to straddle his thigh. She let out a moan as she felt the cool leather of his trousers between her thighs.

She didn’t waste time and started to hump against him like a bitch in heat. His strong thigh could be felt underneath the layer of leather. So muscley and hard. She was panting like crazy again, moaning out loud as she rubbed against him. Her clit was sliding deliciously over his thigh, her wetness making a mess.

Loki could feel her soaking his thigh as she soaked the leather. He let out a deep growl as he tightened his grip on her hips, keeping her steady as she started to lose balance from not being able to use her hands.

Her head fell forwards and she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his smell as she kept grinding down against him, crying out in pleasure.

Loki chuckled evilly as he turned his face into hers, his lips hovering just over her ear as he whispered sinfully to her. ‘Come for me, pet. Come for me like the dirty little girl you are. _MY_ dirty little girl.’

Loki enjoyed how her body reacted to him so well, to his commands. She let out a wail as she came all over his thigh. Her body shook violently, Loki tightened his grip on her to stop her from bucking right off of him.

Loki laughed and slid his arms around her, to embrace her as she rode out her orgasm. Her body rocking slightly against him, sliding easily along his soaking wet thigh.

‘Oh my girl. I do believe you’ve made a big mess of my thigh.’ Loki cooed and slid his hand into her hair, taking a fistful and tugging so her head was pulled back enough so he could look at her flushed face.

She melted all over again, feeling the leather against her scalp from his gloves.

‘I want you to clean up the mess you’ve made. Using only your tongue. Then you shall earn an even greater reward.’ Loki purred and leaned in to kiss her hungrily, he bit down on her lip and tugged hard, making her moan.

‘Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.’ She said with shaky breath.

Loki released his pet’s hair, so she could slide down onto the floor at his feet. Her hands were still bound behind her, but she was so used to it that she still managed to do what was needed. She leaned down and kissed his boot first.

‘Thank you, Master. For letting me come and for the pleasure you gave me.’ She glanced up at him and saw the delighted look in his eyes at her thanks.

‘Good girl.’ He praised, making her smile.

She leaned up again on her knees and hovered her face over his thigh. She didn’t like tasting herself, but it was because of her dislike to it that Loki loved making her do it. He enjoyed seeing the internal battle she had with herself every time. She didn’t want to, but she _did_ because she didn’t want to disobey him. She always wanted to make him proud.

So she put her tongue to good use and started licking up her own arousal off of her Master’s thigh. While she didn’t like the taste much at all, she did enjoy the feeling of the leather on her tongue. Muscles rippling beneath it, belonging to the powerful King that had so much control over her mind and body.

‘That’s my good little girl.’ Loki praised again once she was finished, sliding his hand softly through her hair, massaging against her scalp.

She looked up at Loki, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Looking so innocent as she licked her lips. Loki slid his hand round and pressed his thumb into her mouth.

‘Suck.’

She didn’t need to be told twice as she suckled on his thumb, swirling her tongue around it. But Loki couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted to replace his thumb with something else. Something _much_ bigger.

‘I hope you’re still hungry, pet.’ He smirked.


End file.
